These Feelings Are Forever
by x0xDamonloverx0x
Summary: Cappies moved on, or so it seems that way to Casey. He has Rebecca…and she has no one….how can she win back her first love without tearing apart the seams that hold Casey Cartwright together? mainly CC! unforunately some CR and maybe a little RJ
1. I'm Sorry

**A/N: So this is my first ever greek fanfic. I haven't written in a while so the first chapter might be a little...eh rusty? this all came to my head last night, because its pretty obvious that Cappie and Casey cleary need to be together once again. please please please review so i know to continue with this. No flames. Thank you.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek, if i did Cappie and Casey wouldnt be playing cat and mouse with one another._**

Casey sat at the bar at Dobblers, trying to ignore the giggles from across the room. Her heart was in her throat, how could she have been so stupid? Did she honestly think Cappie would wait around for her until she felt the need to use him yet again? She put him through to much heartache, and the funny thing was, she knew that.

From the very beginning she knew, and yet she continued doing it. She thought she had thrown out all of her leftover feelings for him…but boy was she wrong.

She glanced in the direction of the giggles only to see Cappie and Rebecca sharing kisses and laughing together. Cappie caught Casey's gaze and she quickly turned away.

She felt her throat tighten…the tears were ready to come…She had to get out, grabbing her things; she quickly got up and walked out.

Cappie watched as Casey stormed out of Dobblers…he knew that face…she was about to cry…He looked over at the girl on his arm…For some reason, none of the girls he was ever with, fit….only Casey fit.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in Rebecca's ear.

She gave him a simple smile and continued talking to the girl who sat next to her. Cappie knew he was going to kick himself in the ass later for going after her.

He opened the door to Dobblers and ran outside. There she was, walking down the sidewalk back to Greek Row. Her arms were folder across her chest and her shoulders slumpt in defeat. He knew her well enough to know how she looked when she was crying, and she was crying. He was sure.

"Casey!" He shouted. She only walked faster. "Come on Case…" He whispered to himself.

He ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Casey." He said once again, she came to a halt and slowly turned around. Cappie's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, he was right…she was crying. "What...What's the matter?" he asked trying to catch his breath as if he were a 50 year old man with emphazima, he didn't even smoke! She worried her bottom lip as more tears came.

She couldn't even look at him without crying. "I'm fine." Cappie raised an eyebrow. "You're fine huh? You're just crying for no reason then?" She shook her head, not wanting to answer him.

He pulled her into his chest.

"You know me better than that Casey; you can't get away from the question without giving me an answer." She pulled away, and with all her courage, looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cap. For…expecting you to wait, and leading you on…and giving you hope, making you think that maybe we could go back to the way things were…I'm just sorry for everything…I hope you're happy…" She said as she turned and walked away.

For once in his life…Cappie wasn't going to stop her from walking away…

**A/N: not to shabby ay? Reviews pleassee.**


	2. No More

**A/N: So yeah, i know it took me a lil bit but i have some stuff goin on right now so it might take me a while to update sometimes, But heres chapter 2 for ya, sorry for it being so short...its a good one though**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek_**

Casey lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

It was 3:00 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was what she said to Cappie earlier that night. Did she really mean it? Of course not, she knew she wanted him to want her, but none of that really mattered anymore, he had moved on.

But how many times had she thrown it in his face that she moved on when she was with Evan?

She couldn't even count how many times she told Cap to move on. She looked at her cell phone; it was 3:15 now. She sighed and picked it up, going through her contacts, she stopped at Cappies name and hit the talk button.

She held her breath as it rang. "Hello?" He said rather lightly, well she obviously didn't wake him up. Then she heard it, the sound of a girl giggling in the background, she hung up without a second thought and got out of bed.

She walked down the hall and cracked open Rebecca's bedroom door. She wasn't there. Casey closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears; maybe it wouldn't be so hard on her if it was anyone but Rebecca. She shut the door and went back into her room, ignoring the fact that this was going to be a sleepless night.

The next morning, Casey went to her classes, not that she paid attention in any of them;

she was to tired and had way to much on her mind. Cappie leaned over in his desk. "Case" He said his warm breath tickling the side of her neck.

She didn't make eye contact. "Yeah?" She whispered, pretending that she was actually paying attention to the professor. "You didn't happen to call my phone last night? Did you?" He asked cocking one eyebrow_. Play dumb Case, play dumb_.

She crinkled her brow. "Umm…nope, I had no reason to call you." She said and turned her "attention" back to the professor. "You sure? Because your name and number both showed up on my caller ID."

_Shit._ She forgot about that, not that she even knew Cappie still had her number programmed in his phone, after the things she said to him last semester…She shrugged. "Must've slept on my phone, sorry." Cappie nodded his head, and followed her example of paying attention to the professor.

The bell rang as the class walked out, Casey tried to walk quickly.

"Hey, Casey." She heard from behind her. _Of course he'd catch up with me_…

"Yeah?" She said as she stopped and turned around to look at Cappie. She locked eyes with him, and for that moment, her heart stopped. That look…that look he always gave her was gone.

Completely gone.

She saw no love in his eyes, "Oh my god…" She whispered. "What? You okay?" He asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and completely turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry, not over him, not when she had wanted it this way…

**A/N: super short, i know...i promise im gonna make this better...reviews please...so i can begin working on ch. 3.**


	3. Party Time

**A/N: So this is a very good (in my opinion) very long chapter. I think you'll enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please Review. And no flames, please.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of the characters...if i did Scott Michael Foster would be marrying me, either against his will or because he wanted to._**

Casey sighed as she walked into her dorm. Was she just being paranoid? Or maybe it was true. She shouldn't have been expecting someone as great as Cappie to be pining over her for the rest of his life, but _Rebecca?_ The thing that really burned Casey from the inside was that Rebecca always needed to have what was once Casey's. What she did with Evan, and now she had taken Cappie from her. "Hey!" It was Ashley's usual up beat voice that Casey heard as she heard her walk in. "Uh-oh, what's wrong?" She said sitting on the bed next to her. "I miss…freshman year." Casey said.

She pulled the hidden box of pictures out from underneath her bed. The box that she would open when she needed to feel sane, when she needed happiness. The box was piled with pictures of Cappie and her. Pictures of their first ball together, first mixer…first everything. He was where her heart was. She had left it behind. She smiled as she looked over each picture. Then she spotted it, buried deep down at the bottom of the box was the locket Cappie had given her for her Birthday. It was a heart shaped locket, and when you opened it up on the left side, was a picture of the two of them, kissing. On the right, engraved in the gold was "My feelings are forever. Love, Cap." That's when the tears came, and Casey was surprised to feel Ashley's comforting arms around her; she was so zoned into her past that she had completely forgotten Ashley was even in the room.

"Why don't you talk to him Case?" Ashley said as she took the box from Casey's lap. "And say what ash? Cappie, I'm sorry, I made a mistake and I want to be with you again? Start over?" Ashley worried her lip. Casey read Ashley's expression and shook her head. "It's not that simple." She said as she stood up and began pacing her, what she now noticed, rather small room. Ashley sighed. "Well, fine, I just wanted to let you know that the Kappa Taus are having a party tonight. Rust invited you; he said he needs to talk to you." Casey scoffed. "Surprise, Surprise. Are you going?" Ashley smiled a smile that could brighten an entire room. "Of course I am. Fun new guy! Remember?" She said getting up and grabbing her purse. "Time to go get ready." She said. Casey simply laughed. "I thought the fun new guy plan was for me." Ashley turned around offering Casey a friendly smile.

"In order to have your fun new guy, you need to give up your past. Which is something you can't do, and something I'm not expecting you to do. Anyone would be better than Rebecca but it's as if you two were destined to be together." She smiled walking out of the room. Casey just rolled her eyes at Ashley's last line which screamed cheesy hopeless romantic. She sighed. "Okay, I guess I'm going too. I'm just gonna erase Rebecca and Cappie by getting really…really…really…wasted." She told herself.

Kappa Tau parties were always the same. Obnoxiously loud music, enough beer to intoxicate an army, and more people than you could count. The Kappa Tau was an open type of frat. Anyone was welcome to their parties. Well, almost anyone. Minus the Omega Chis. Casey stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the house. She closed her eyes as she gripped the locket that sat in her hoodie pocket. For it being a party she wasn't all to dressed up, a pair of jeans and a pink fox hoodie. If she was going to get as drunk as she had originally planned, there was no need in getting all dressed up. She would probably either puke on the nice clothing, or spill alcohol on it the more intoxicated she became. She sighed as she walked up to the front door and knocked, loudly.

Cappie opened the door and his smile became a little less bright and a little more casual. "Hey." He said. She smiled up at him. "Hey….umm…I know, its not like me to be here but Rusty invited me. I...hope that's okay." She spoke to him as if he were a complete stranger, and she hated it. But it was as if she were walking on broken glass when it came to speaking with Cappie, she didn't want to say something wrong. She did enough of that 1st semester. Cappie shook his head, and his smile brightened a little. "It's totally fine, you're welcome here whenever you want…after all you are Spitters older sister and my-" Cappie swallowed his tongue. He cleared his throat as he opened the door, allowing her into the house.

"Big sis!" Casey closed her eyes in despair. _Great. This is gonna be the beginning of a great night. _Rebecca walked up to her smiling that stupid fake smile she always plastered on whenever she had to act civilized to Casey. "You lost? I mean, those definitely aren't party clothes and I don't recall Cappie saying you were invited." Rebecca smiled that sweet, bitchy smile. Casey took a step forward, clenching her fists. Tonight was the wrong night to mess with her; at this point she didn't care if fighting with a sister would get her kicked out of her sorority. That stupid sorority cost her so much happiness. That was the main reason why she had to break up with Cappie, but it was okay that Rebecca was with him? None of this seemed fair…Cappie came in between the two sorority sisters. "Heh, how about some drinks, ladies?" He held out a beer in Casey direction. "Don't mind if I do." She said snatching it out of his hand. She walked away from the rather nauseating couple to search for her brother.

* * *

Two hours and four beers later, she finally found Rusty. He was in front of the computer in one of the unoccupied rooms upstairs. "Hey." She said as she plopped sloppily on the bed. "You okay?" He asked noticing her slurred words and sloppy posture. "100 percent totally fine, I've just lost the greatest guy I've ever known to the one person I truly hate." Casey stared at the wall, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed. "You know, you never notice how important something is in your life until you lose it." She looked at Rusty. He noticed the tears clouding her bloodshot eyes. "I learned the hard way." She said placing a hand to her heart.

Rusty simply stared at his broken sister, listening to everything she had to say. He knew who this was about; it was about Cappie. She scooted closer to him, as if she were about to get deeper into the conversation. "You know…I told him I still cared about him, that being with her wasn't such a good idea." Casey wiped her eyes with the backs of her sleeves. "And he told me…he cared about her…" She looked up at Rusty, the tears uncontrollable now.

"I blew it." She whispered. He got out of this computer chair and came to his sister's aid, hugging her tightly. "He loves you, Case." Rusty said, reassuring her. Casey pulled away, ignoring Rusty's comment and stood up, she stumbled a bit but found balance. "I need another beer." Rusty shook his head. "I think you need a shower and rest." Casey ignored his concern. "No, I need another drink." She said as she walked out of the room.

**A/N: You likey? If you liked this one, just wait til the next chapter. So yeah, i know that my...paragraphing and what not changes a lot. I'm just trying to make it suitable for myself and readers and since this was a long chapter, paragraphs seemed necessary. I hope you enjoyed please please please REVIEW! I enjoy hearing ur opinions on my story and what you may like to see in future chapters.**


	4. Intoxicated

**A/N: So, chapter 4's up quicker then i expected it to be...i wanted to try and get more review for chapter 3 but i didnt want to leave my readers waiting! lol i happen to love this chapter, as much as i loved the last. Please REVIEW! its much appreciated.**

**_Disclaimer: as you all know, i do not own Greek._**

The flight of stairs seemed never ending as Casey walked down each one carefully, she may have been drunk but she didn't want to show it by falling, not in front of all these people and especially not in front of Rebecca Logan. Casey was always in control, and if Rebecca noticed her nonstop drinking this night, she'd go on about it forever. She tripped over the last step and almost fell, but she gripped onto the first thing that she could feel. "Oh…shit." She heard a familiar voice say, she looked up into Cappies blue, puppy dog eyes.

She grabbed the unopened beer from his hand and stumblde backward with it. He caught her around the waist, holding her up. "Well, Miss Cartwright, I think it's time someone cut you off." Casey smiled up at him, "And what makes you think that it has to be you." She said as she removed her body from his arms grip. Cappies eyes chased after her, he was ready to go after her and take her to his bedroom and lay her down when someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey handsome." Rebecca smiled.

Cappie wanted to kick himself in the ass for forgetting that taking Casey upstairs to his room would be way out of line, after all, he had a girlfriend. The perfect girlfriend in fact, even better than Casey Cartwright…and yet his eyes still chased after her, they followed her into the pool room and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach as she slumped up against the wall holding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry…I've got something I need to take care of." He said. Rebecca grabbed his arm as she noticed who he was looking at. "Just leave her, she's so pathetic. I'll go talk to her." She said as she pulled Cappie back and walked toward the intoxicated Casey.

"Well looky here." Casey looked up and saw Rebecca through blurred eyes. Her voice was muffled and distant. "Oh god, Rebecca don't you have someone else's life to destroy right now?" Casey slurred. "Class president completely trashed. How pathetic." She smirked. "Trying to drink my relationship with Cappie away won't work." She leaned down. "When you wake up in the morning, he'll still be with me and not you. He'll still care for me and not you." Casey's mind processed each insult Rebecca hit her with. She clutched the wall and stood upright.

Casey smiled. "I'm not the pathetic one Beccs, that's you, always running after the men who had or want me...Jealous much? How does it feel to have my leftovers?" Rebecca's smile faded as she crossed her arms, and walked away. Casey held the wall as she walked into the bar/poolroom. She went to the bar, to hell with beer it was time to get some of that hard liquor into her system. "A double shot of vodka." She told Beaver, who was working the bar. "You got it Cartwright." The alcohol burned her throat, but in a rather comforting matter. Her mind was open to anything and everything and even though she was completely trashed, she could see more clearly than she could 10 minutes ago.

"I thought I told you, you were cut off." She turned around to see a not so happy Cappie. "Relax, Cappie, you were the one who always told me to let lose, and now I am." Cappies eyes burned into hers, and maybe it was her drunken mind processing delusions but she saw it again, the fire of love for her in his eyes. Either he hid it well or she was delusional. She pounded the bar twice as Beaver slide her 2 more glasses of double shots. She pounded them the instant they met her lips.

Cappie shook his head in disappointment. "This isn't the Casey Cartwright that I know." Casey giggled. "The Casey you knew is tired of losing any form of happiness that she gains. I'm sick of this stupid sorority." She slurred as she ripped her ZBZ necklace off and threw it across the room. "I'm tired of wanting to please them by giving up things and people that meant so much to me." She felt the warm liquid seep from her eyes, and at this point, she didn't care. She felt unbearably alone, but she was also ridiculously drunk. Cappie pulled Casey into him, as she rested her head on his chest. "What kind of things?" He asked in what sounded like no more than a whisper.

"What are you doing?" Cappie turned around and Rebecca stood behind him. Looking rather displeased. Casey pulled herself away and got up, her knees gave out and she hit the ground the second she stood up. She closed her eyes, holding her head once again. She felt it, her body wanting to shut down from to much alcohol intake. Could it be alcohol poisoning? Or was she just too drunk to realize that she was only blacking out? Cappie was at her side in no more than a second.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, walking up the stairs. "Where are you taking her?" Rebecca asked quick on his heels. "She needs to lie down, she may have alcohol poisoning." Rebecca shrugged. "Who cares? Lay her down in the bathroom!" Cappies chest caught fire at those words, _who cares. _He quickly pushed the fire back into the pit of his stomach; he'd talk about this later. He opened his door and laid Casey on his bed. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked down at her flushed face. "Tell everyone the parties over, send them home." Rebecca swallowed. "Everyone?" She asked hesitantly. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes, everyone must leave other than the people who live in this house." "But I'm your girlfriend." She began to protest. "Please." He asked, losing his patience. Rebecca looked at him, anger lighting her eyes, "fine." She said, slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: What do ya think? Reviews are appreciated! Thanks.**


	5. Run

**A/N: yay! Chapter 5! i've been dying to put this chapter up but i wanted to try and get a few more reviews for chapter 4 but oh well! Enjoy and plleasssee remember to review! it makes my day when i read reviews.**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Greek or Cappie...unforunately. lol_**

Casey rested for about 30 minutes. She came in and out of a conscious state four times at least. The only thing her mind processed was that her body was on something soft, and someone was near by. Cappies heart was racing as he looked down at Casey's face. "I'm sorry" She whispered, as her mind processed that that someone was Cappie.

Casey was bold and stubborn, which was why he was not surprised when she pulled herself out of the bed, "I have something for you." She said, her body swaying a little, she pulled her most cherished memory from her pocket, the locket. "Here." She said dropping it on the table, Cappies eyes widened with shock, for a moment there he was sure he forgot how to breathe. "You kept it?" He asked picking up the tiny locket.

"I know…I messed up, and I know that I can't fix it. But the other day when you told me you cared for Rebecca, it crushed me. Because you still mean…so much to me, Cap." Casey dabbed at the tears coming from her eyes with her knuckles. Cappie opened his mouth, ready to have the conversation he and Casey had both been avoiding for the longest time. "I have to go." Another chance to run. She didn't want to hear what Cappie had to say. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Out." She said, before grabbing the set of car keys that sat on his dresser. Fear ate at his insides, he had to stop her.

"Casey!" Cappie shouted jumping down the three steps and running after her. For her being drunk, she sure could move fast. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked his tone full of anger and concern. He grabbed her from the driver's seat, pulling her out carefully and slamming the car door. "The fact that you let yourself get to the point where your mind ignores common sense can cost you a lot." He explained. Casey looked at him through glossy, tired, defeated eyes. "Cost me what?" Cappie sighed. "Your presidency, the sorority, a lot." Casey shook her head, irritated. "Why does it matter? That house cost me so much."

Cappie shook his head, disagreeing. "Casey, the house made you who you are today." Casey leaned against him to drunk to stand on her own anymore. "The house made me give up you." Cappie smiled that all to familiar smile that hid so much pain. "The Sorority told you what they thought was best for you. You gave me up out of your own free will. They can't make you do anything." That cut through Casey like a knife.

It hurt her to hear that coming from Cappie, but it was the truth. She decided to go for the better, but what was better anyway? Evan- putting on that fake smile trying to cover up his snobby ego and true intentions. Sneaking around with Rebecca Logan; Pretending Casey didn't exist. The stupid way he told her he loved her, not even bothering to sound like he meant it.

Or Cappie- sweet and sensitive, who never needed to be anyone but himself. Who loved for eating pie and loved protesting protests. Who never once, was unfaithful to Casey. Cappie told her he loved her with more meaning in his eyes than she'd ever seen. Each and every single time Cappie's eyes burned into hers; she trembled. It was there, a love so strong it bled through the skin.

**A/N: I kinda left you guys wanting to trail after Casey's thoughts and the pros and cons with Evan (blah) and Cappie (mmhmm!) if i get at least 10 reviews, i promise to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks!**


	6. Too much

**A/N: I'm so excited! this story is turning out so well, idk about this chapter. I like it but i probably could've done better. I'm sorry its taking me so long between work and school its hard to find time. So during school i write my story out on paper and have to type it onto my computer which takes forever. Anyway, i hope you like it and i'll try to have ch. 7 up quicker than i had this one up. Promise!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek nor do i own any of the characters._**

Casey closed her eyes as her drunken mind tried to process all these thoughts. She had to get away. "Cappie please, just let me go." He grabbed Casey's shoulders. "Casey you are completely wasted." Casey giggled a little. "And you're completely not. It's funny; I remember it used to be you always in these types of situations." Cappies face became really serious. "I guess I grew up a little. Instead of drinking you away, I learned to accept that we were done and you weren't coming back to me." Casey pulled away. "Hence-Rebecca." She sighed suddenly getting light headed. She slumped against his chest. "I think it's time we take you inside." She looked up into Cappie's compassionate blue eyes. Lips only inches apart; she kissed him. Passion was bleeding into that simple kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. Cappies hands explored her back.

Cappie's body craved hers and his lips had been starving without the feel of her lips pressed against his. He pulled away as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." Casey began. "I shouldn't have done that." She whispered. "Casey, can you ever just say what you really feel? Please?" "I can't." She said through tears. "I'm gonna go. I think I'll be okay to walk." She said as her head pounded. "Are you sure?" Cappie asked noticing the uncertainty on her face. "Absolutely, it's not that far." Cappie nooded, letting her go. Worry still gripped his heart as he turned and walked into the house. Casey glanced back, making sure Cappie went inside. Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. It felt as if she was running while everything slowed down. Resting against a nearby tree, the entire world went black as she collapsed into the street.

* * *

Ashley was on her way back to the ZBZ house when she found Casey. "Oh my god, stop the car!" She told her date. She got out and ran to Casey. "Case, wake up…" She shook her gently. Casey's breathing was so shallow Ashley was almost sure she wasn't breathing at all. "Call 911!" She shouted as her date opened his cell phone. She checked Casey's pulse, it was very faint. "You're gonna be okay." She whispered to Casey through tears.

Cappie awoke from his light sleep startled, ambulance sirens blaring from down the street. He thought nothing but the worst as he put on jeans and a T-shirt and ran outside. He looked down the street and just as his heart suspected, he noticed the mane of blonde hair and the figure lying in the street. He felt his insides twist, tightening with fear. Cappie ran to the scene as quickly as he could. "What happened?" Cappie asked Ashley, trying to catch his breath. "I…I don't know, I just…found her here like this." Cappie knew exactly what had happened, to much alcohol intake. Guilt picked at him. He should have cut her off…Should have, but he didn't and this is what happened. It was entirely his fault. "Excuse me." One of the EMTS said, picking up Casey and laying her on the open gurney. They put her in the back of the ambulance without any last words. "Excuse me." Cappie shouted before the ambulance drove off. They both looked at Cappie. "Which hospital are you taking her to?" The EMT's facial expression remained blank. "St Anthony's." The one opening the door of the drivers side said before getting into the ambulance and speeding off.

Cappie looked over at Ash. "Would you like to drive to the hospital with me? Or alone?" Ashley wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna go solo, I need to inform the sisters, anyway." Cappie sucked in his breath…just what he needed more drama between Frannie, and a fight breaking out between him and his girlfriend…This night was turning out just great.

Cappie walked into the hospital his mind a complete mess. "What happened?" Cappie groaned at the sound of the person's voice behind him. As if his night could get any worse. "I'm thinking she had way too much to drink." He said, turning around to face his once-upon-a-time-best-friend. Evan looked at him, clearly irritated. He shook his head in disappointment. "Same old Cappie." He said looking straight into his eyes, "Caring more about yourself and less about Casey. Isn't that how you lost her to begin with?" Cappie's breath escaped him as if he had just been punched in the gut. He looked at Evan, rage clearly building up within him. He was hit so hard with that insult he felt his heart might explode. "No, she wanted to be with the better man." He dusted off Evan's shoulder, hoping to offend him. "Omega chi pledge, rich, charming. Too bad you lost the loyalty title." Those words slipped out of Cappies mouth faster than he could process, that was a bit harsh, but he couldn't take it back.

He thought back to freshman year and his heart ached, wanting to go back to those care-free days. The days before Evan who was once his best friend and room-mate became his best enemy and in a not only opposite, but rival frat. When Casey actually enjoyed his company and thought his "let loose and have fun" attitude was the best thing about him, and it was what she loved about him. Those were the days when he had both his best friend and his girlfriend and he was on top of the world. Life was perfect for him. Now-a-days he had nothing. He wasn't going to lie; KTT was one of the main things that messed up his relationship with Casey. He had come to that realization when Casey threw the fact that he was her biggest mistake in his face. She may have told him that she meant none of that, but she was drunk, and Cappie knew not to believe drunken confessions. He messed things up when they were together, and he intended on admitting to her that he was a complete asshole and intended on showing her that he has changed and she stills means everything to him.

"I'm sorry Evan, that was way out of line." Evan shook his head, denying his apology. "You know Cap, you were always the favorite. The one all the girls wanted and all of the guys wanted to be. Casey chose me over you, why is that so hard for you to realize?" Cappie clenched his fists. "She didn't choose you." He protested. But Evan simply ignored him. "She wasted so much time on you." He looked at Cappie for a moment, just stared at him. Evans face was full of honesty. "She did, and so did I." He said before entering Casey's hospital room not even bothering to look back at Cappie, He closed his eyes, hurt. They say sticks and stones can break bones but words will never hurt you. At that moment, Cappie would have accepted broken bones better then the words that just slipped through Evans lips.

**A/N: Reviews. please.**


	7. Still Holding On

**A/N: Sorry guys! It's been a REALLY long time, life got kinda busy and writing kind of wasn't on my mind as much anymore…but chapter seven is definitely up!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GREEK or any of the characters**_

Cappie sat in the waiting room for well over an hour. He may have wanted to knock the shit out of Evan for all of his crummy insults but he had enough common sense to know he needed to calm down before entering Casey's hospital room. "You know, you've come a long way since your freshman year." He looked over at the person sitting next to him and was a bit surprised. "Frannie? To what do I owe this honor…and the compliment?" Frannie simply smiled at his reaction. She always was a little amused at how weird people thought she was since she was actually kind and compassionate now. "I just…want to say I'm sorry Cap, I used to call you Casey's biggest mistake. But I was wrong." Cappie felt a little awkward, with her being so nice and all. "You're still holding on after two years." Those words hit a soft spot of Cappies. He looked at her, his eyes couldn't cover up the lie he told. "No I'm not, I've moved on. Rebeccas the only person I need." Cappie tried to push aside the feelings that were spilling out of his heart. The feelings he had for Casey.

Frannie leaned in close to him. "If Rebecca is the only person you need, then why did you kick your own girlfriend out to take care of Casey tonight?" She asked. Cappie was silent. "Why do you continue to be there for her whenever she needs someone?" Silence. Evan walked out of the hospital room, his face full of sorrow and jealously. "She wants to see you…she doesn't look good." Evan said before walking down the corridor in the direction of the exit. Once Evan left, Cappie and Frannie sat in the waiting room alone. As much as he didn't want to he found himself confiding in Frannie. "You're completely right you know…" He began. She focused on him, ready to listen. "As much as I tell myself that I'm done, I'm moving on, I always find myself running back. Whenever she needs me, I'm there, because I'm still so in love with her. I just wish she could see that…see that I'd do anything for her. I'd rip my heart out and hand it to her if she asked." Frannie nodded. "I know, and so does everyone else; Including Evan and Rebecca. They just won't bring themselves to believe it." She told Cappie

She shook her head, ashamed of her past actions. "I told Casey to stay with Evan, even after he cheated." She admitted. She grabbed Cappie's had, looking into his blue eyes. "Believe it or not Cappie, she misses you more than you know. Go see her." Frannie rubbed his arm nodding her head. Cappie got up and exhaled, walking into the hospital room. Maybe it was time for that talk.

Cappie walked into the hospital observing all of the machines. Casey had IVs in he, her face was pale, and her lips a light tint of blue. He walked up to her bedside, placing his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry" He whispered. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled, seeing Cappie's face. Rebecca stormed into the hospital, "Is Cap her?" She asked Frannie tapping her foot impatiently, he obviously did something to make Becs so frustrated. Frannie just started at Rebecca like she just asked the most ignorant question in the world. "Of course he's here." She told her irritated.


End file.
